1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a preformed decorative wrap for a gift box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gift wrapping entails purchasing a roll of suitable decorative paper, cutting off a piece suitable in size for the carton at hand to be wrapped, attempting to center the carton on the paper and hold it centered while folding the paper about the carton and securing the same.
It is the concept of the invention herein to provide pre-cut sheets of gift wrapping paper of an appropriate size for specified sized gift cartons.
It is a further concept to pre-scribe a sheet of such pre-cut paper with fold lines on the reverse side thereof and have the same numbered for sequential folding and having shield adhesive strips along overlapping edges to secure the same.
The invention herein provides an exact fitting of a preformed gift wrap for each carton wrapped and reduces an otherwise chore to an expedited perfectly fitting gift wrap of a carton.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description made in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts throughout the several views.